


descent

by doubt



Series: fallen angel (bloodied wings) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, poetic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the son of all ive done</i>
</p><p> </p><p>it happened too quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	descent

tyler is falling. falling falling down and he wont be able to get back up again he knows

they  _all_ know what he did. thats why he got cast down

he hits the musty dirt ground with an angry soft thud. sits up. attempts to untuck his _wings_ from the sockets in his back

and it doesnt work because theres stitching over them. tight black thread closing over the holes in his back forever maybe

it  _hurts_

he stretches out his legs. he isnt clothed because clothing is only for  _angels_

and he isnt an _angel_ anymore. he isnt _pure_ enough

he cant _redeem_ himself. the _holy ones_ said that he will never be like _them_ ever again because hes been cast down

_three strikes youre out tyler_

thats not his name anymore though.  _blurry blurry blurry blurry blurry blurry blurry_ is his name now. he doesnt know how he knows because no one told him. no one told him he was going to be cast down but he knows that _they_ laughed at him. the _holy ones_ are  _so_ stuck up

it makes ~~tyler~~   _blurry_ sick how _highly_ the _holy ones_ think of _themselves_. _they_ dont give thoughts to anyone else really.  _they_ arent as good as everyone says

 _blurry_ isnt like  _them_. hes a decent person at least. but  _they_ cast him down because he wasnt _pure_

 _purity_ _,_ _purity_ ,  _purity_ is so  _overrated_. being an  _angel_ is overrated.  _they_ think too  _highly_ of _themselves_.  _they_ think  _theyre_ the  _best_

and  _they_ really arent

 _blurry_ sits up and runs his arms over his back as best as he can. there are ten stitches in each side

itd  _hurt_ to untuck his  _wings_ now but he thinks itd be worth it

he wants to know which of the  _holy ones_ stitched over his  _wings_. his  _wings_ were the only things that gave him identity and  _now_

he has a new name now. hes no longer tyler hes _blurry_ and hes not just an  _angel_ anymore

he has a whole new identity.


End file.
